


I Must

by InsecurelyPerfect



Series: Tumblr prompt AUs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, War, sad boy john, thomas and john together are an inside joke, thomas was protecting john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Prompt from tumblr:"We're in the middle of the battle what are you - HOE DONT DO IT [takes hit for other person] OH MY GOD" au-Thomas takes a hit for John





	I Must

It was all so quick. But as soon as it happened, I could feel My soul slipping further and further away from my body. John was getting further and further. I couldn't hold on much longer. But I needed to. I couldn't leave my love. 

John was leaning over my body, his hands covered in blood, sobbing, and wiping his face, transferring the blood to his face. Poor baby. If only I was able to speak to tell him why. Why I did it. How much I loved him. 

C'mon, Thomas. Muster up the ability. He needs to know. You can't leave without him knowing. Damn it, Thomas. My breath was getting shallow. It was now or never. 

"J-John." It was all I could get out for now. I tried. I felt his grip tighten, his tears getting quieter. 

"Tommy? Oh my god, Thomas. You're alive. Please hold on. Please. Don-" his voice was breaking. Fuck. I didn't want that to happen. "Don't leave me. Please. Just-just tell me why."

"I-I l-love You-u, J-jonny." I didn't have much longer, but at least I could tell him. 

I didn't want him to get hit. If he had gotten hit with the bullet, he'd be here instead of me, and I can't live without my John. 

I feel awful doing this to him, it was so selfish of me, but John needed to be saved, protected. He needed to be shown someone loves and cares. 

I love my John. He might never forgive me for what I did, but it needed to happen. With that being my last thought, I left. My soul lifted and ascended from my body. I had died, leaving John crying over my body, having him feel me stop breathing. 

It was out of love, John. I love you.


End file.
